


Tarnation of Carnation

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error is basically a himbo, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Admirer, bad attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Dream keeps getting flowers and he can't figure out who's giving them!
Relationships: Error Sans/Dream Sans, Errordream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Tarnation of Carnation

Dream blinked in confusion and a wide eye expression as he stared at the foreign object that was placed on his desk.

It was a bouquet of flowers,just sitting there idly,like it was normal for it to be there,the light guardian picked it up to have a closer examination as it crinkles in his arms to protect the plants nestled in there.

The smell of pollen and perfumes was definitely overpowering and overwhelming once it reached his nose,forcing him to crinkle it up.His gloves gently caressed the petals of buttercups and carnations that were cradled in his arms,there was no named attached to it so he quickly moved out of his room to maybe ask one of his friends about his current predicament.

He spotted Blue in the kitchen—most likely preparing lunch for the day as he had an adorable pink apron on as he stirred contents inside the pot.The smaller skeleton must’ve heard Dream walk up since he turned around to face the other.

“GREETINGS DREAM!” He proudly greets the other before his blue eyes train on the item,”WHAT'S THE SPECIAL OCCASION FOR?”

“Actually I was wondering if you placed it on my desk” Dream replied,tugging the bouquet tightly.

“UMM I DON'T RECALL EVER ENTERING YOUR ROOM” he answered,scratching his own skull,”PERHAPS IT WAS INK?”

“Yo I heard someone call me” Ink suddenly pops into the picture,giving poor Dream a jump of fright.

“DID YOU GIVE DREAM A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS TODAY?” Blue asks the artist who seemed to pause and really take the time to process the question.

“I don’t recall,I remember going outside for a bit because I chucked my pencil out of the window..” Ink began to go on his many rambles,”then I went back in,then I passed out on the floor—and that’s about it”

Dream expression furrowed to a worried look as he eyed the item in his hands,”Well if it wasn’t you two then who did it?”

“Maybe you slept walked all the way to the flower shop and brought it back here” Ink suggested only to get two unamused looks from his pals,”what? It could be a possibility”

“In the afternoon? I highly doubt it” Dream simply denied that possibility,”maybe someone came in?”

“THAT'S THE MOST PLAUSIBLE” Blue agreed,”HOWEVER I’M WORRIED THAT THEY MIGHT BE DOING MORE THAN FLOWERS”

The lighter guardian nodded,“I agree but my desk seemed intact,nothing seemed misplace” 

“I guess we should just keep an eye out,who knows? Maybe it was an one off thing” Ink tried to assure his friend.

Dream half heartedly agree,trying to act unbothered about the situation, despite the uneasy gut feeling that crawled inside him,if it had been one of his friends he would’ve been alright but this was a complete stranger that broke into their base,not only that but entering Dream’s personal area,It felt violating,it felt horrifying to even think what that stranger could’ve taken from his room.But he had to stop his obsessive train of thoughts,he took in a deep breath and releasing out some air,gently tugging at the bouquet.

“For now just keep an eye on our stuff--just in case” Dream adds,getting approval nods from both of his friends,”oh and Ink do we have any vases to put these?”

The group thought this would just be a one off situation,despite Dream’s worries.That it would not happen again and everything would go back to normal without a problem.

Boy were they wrong.

Next few days the lighter guardian either woke up being surrounded by bouquets or placed in areas that he commonly uses,even his favorite book had small flowers pressed where he had left it.One time he opened the freezer to grab his tub of banana ice cream,only to be greeted with a frozen bouquet,he used to be unnerved but now he’s absolutely worried.

He remembered watching Ink toss one of the bouquets into the bin after he found it in the cupboard that contained all of Dream’s favorite mugs.

“Can you maybe tell your secret admirer to cut it with the flowers?” was something he remembered Ink saying and he really didn’t have a response to it,he felt just too unease with his admirer to even make a light joke of it.

It didn’t help that reports started coming in of florist shops being broken in,usually these would go to that AU’s royal guards or whatever protection team they had,however the particular AUs believe it was a case of an outsider entering the AU to cause havoc,which only struck an anxious cord with the lighter guardian-- he could only assume that it was his admirer.

Regardless he wanted to get to the bottom of this,so once they got to the crime scene,Ink and Blue had a talk with the owner while Dream inspected the site of the crime.He couldn’t help but tug on his cape as he saw the shattered glass and knocked down pots,he could also hear the conversation behind him as few feet away.

“Do you have a video feed of the occurrence?” Ink’s voice broke through the guardian’s mind.

“I actually checked them this morning,they all seemed to have cut out just before the break in happened!” the owner explained.

“THAT SEEMS ODD” Dream internally agreed on that matter,”BUT MAY WE STILL SEE THE VIDEO? JUST IN CASE”

The owner seemed to agree and guided them to the back of the shop--most likely the office area while Dream continued his search and from the lighter guardian’s knowledge the scene looked like there was a struggle by the way the dirt and glass was smeared,possibly the criminal had a hard time getting down from the platforms to which the pots were placed on.There was also a lack of an item used to break in,either they used their own weapons or simply threw themselves against the window to which Dream seemed pretty skeptical on that last thought,simply because the way the glass was shatter looked like a small hole just about Dream’s height.

However upon inspecting the shattered plane of glass.His eyes perked up when he spotted something caught on a piece,looking like a long piece of fabric or hair,he was careful to pluck it from the piece to get an closer inspection.His soul tightened inside his chest upon his discovery.

A blue piece of string,yet it wasn’t made of fabric but more so out of magic,the magic seemed faint and almost withering away,yet he could recognise the magic from a multiverse away,even his own magic seemed to flare up upon sensing it.

With no doubt that it belonged to Error,which raised even more questions!

Was...was Error giving him flowers?

Did Error like him?

“Hey Dream!” Ink’s voice caught him off guard,”did you find anything?”

Dream quickly pocketed the sting away,he hated lying to the others but knowing the other would react,it could make the situation ugly,”nothing,what about you guys? Find anything on the cameras?”

“IT SEEMS THAT THE OWNER WAS RIGHT” Blue sighs in defeat,crossing his arms,”THE CAMERA CUTS OFF JUST BEFORE THE SOUND OF THE GLASS”

“Hm bummer” Dream adds,”guess we’ll just keep a tab on these reports”

“I SUPPOSE SO”

So to the beknowth of Ink and Blue,the light guardian was quietly planning something,once the night set back at base and Blue left to return to Underswap,it left only Ink and Dream for the night.Surprisely Ink didn’t comment on why Dream’s drinking coffee so late,the artist simply bid the other a goodnight before retreating to his room and promptly passing out in the middle of the floor,Dream still had the decency to drag his unconscious body onto the bad.

He moved into his room and instead of going to bed,he hid inside his closet,being squashed between boxes and clothes.It wasn’t partially comfortable and the bitter taste of the coffee only seemed to get worse as time passed,leaving a grainy texture in his mouth but he put up with it.

Dream wasn’t sure how much time had passed,he could only guess by the lack of light,showing through the crack of the door however it seemed to be the perfect time as he heard his bedroom door creak open,he held his breath as heavy footsteps thudded into his room,the footsteps moved across the closet and Dream couldn’t control his soul thumping inside his chest.

Right,the plan,he tried to shift himself to his feet,pausing a few times to not alert the other.Once he adjusted himself,he pressed himself against the door and took a deep breath.

Swiftly he launched himself out the closet,making contact with the other as they both clashed against the floor.Dream thrusted his hands to pin the red and black hands down on the floor,letting the flower tumble out of one of the hands.

“I got you!” The lighter guardian proclaimed,glancing down to see the blue hoodie knocked back to reveal red crimson eyes that met his own.

It was Error.

Despite the proof,he still didn’t believe it was his causing.

Whatever tension was in the air simply dissipated as the two just stared at each other,unsure how to exactly deal with the situation.

“ **Uh..** ” Error spoke,the blush against his cheeks glowing in the dark,” **can you get off me? I kinda feel a panic attack coming** ”

Dream quickly pulls back his hands,”o-oh uh sorry”

He finally moves off Error,expecting the glitch to book it but he just sits himself up,awkwardly glancing at him,his blush still glowing in the darkness and judging by his own heat in his cheek,he was blushing as well.

“So..” awkwardly added to fill the empty air,”you uh like me..?”

Error stares down at his own feet,” **uh yeah? That's what you’re supposed to do right?** ”

It kinda hits Dream that the other literally had no experience in this stuff,other than consuming media,which probably explains the flowers.

He force himself to stand,”well to a degree”

“ **Like what?** ” Error asks,almost innocently.

“Like it's sweet of you to give me flowers but not this many,i don’t exactly have an infinite amount of vases lying around” Dream explains,gesturing at the discarded bouquet on the floor,”also breaking into my home isn’t exactly romantic” 

Error scratches his skull,” **huh guess that makes sense** ”

He wasn’t sure if Error was actually playing dumb or was really uneducated on the topic,regardless of that matter he was prepared of disapproving the glitch’s actions,after all what’s worse that getting mad at them? Being disappointed.

“—don’t forget breaking into shops,do you really think that’ll win me over?” Despite how annoyed about the situation he was,it was hard for Dream to create that tone of disappointment.

“ **To be fair it was a last resort** ” Error tried to argue,raising his hands up in defence.

“Well—Wait last resort?” He questioned,his head tilted to the side.

Error quickly reiterates,” **so how long have I been doing this?** ”

“A month”

“ **And when did you start getting reports?** ”

“Four days ago” Dream says out loud,”so where have you been getting the flowers before?”

“ **Just in an AU somewhere then some idiots found me and started to camp there—really beautiful flowers too such a shame** ” He rambles on for a bit eventually forcing himself to stand up.

“I appreciate you being honest with me” Dream comments only to pick up on the glitch’s more remorseful features such as his mouth forming a frown.

“ **Yeah...but I really fucked it up didn’t I?** ” Error admits,his gaze down at the floor,unable to summon the strength to look at the other in the eyes,” **I really wanted to impress you and...stuff but I just seemed to have upsetted you** ”

Dream looks on with surprise towards the glitch,seeing Error genuinely wanting to impress him could only feel like some weird feverish dream yet here he was,unsure how to approach the other or even deal with his own feelings for that matter,like he was flattered that Error was putting effort into this but how would others react—certainly not well as a matter of fact.Did he even like Error? It felt odd to imagine being a glitch’s partner but he wasn’t exactly against it, more so curious.

“ **So Uh Sorry?— people say that right?** ” Error awkwardly asks before quickly shutting down his own words and with a flick of his wrist a portal opens,” **never mind,I’ll leave you be** ”

Then as quick as a flash,the lighter guardian grabs his arm forcing his attention back into his eyes,”Wait—!”

“I-I’m willing to give you another chance” Dream blurts out.

Crimson eyes widen,” **r-really?** ”

“Yes but i'm begging you to do your research” He adds as he eventually lets go of the other.

A smile widens across Error’s face,but not the kind of murderous type he’s seen in others but a genuine smile of joy with sparkles in his eyes.

“ **Heh with what I’ve got planned in my mind,it’ll knock your boots off!** ” He proudly proclaims,bearing his yellow fangs,” **I’ll do my best!** ”

“I’m glad to hear that” Dream replied just as he lets out a soft yawn,beginning to feel the coffee buzz wear off him now,” while you do that I’ll head off to bed”

“ **Oh Yeah** ” He seemed to suddenly remember,” **So um—goodnight?** ”

Dreams smiles at the other,”goodnight to you too Error”

And with that Error disappears through the portal,leaving Dream to his empty room,he glances off to the forgotten bouquet before gently plucking off the ground and setting it aside on his desk for the time being—maybe it was a silly decision to give Error a second chance,seems like only tomorrow will tell.He changes into his night time attire then curling up in his blanket’s embrace that lulls himself to sleep.

And the last thing he saw was the bouquet before the world faded to a comfortable darkness.


End file.
